MEMS accelerometers can provide movement information for small devices such as, but not limited to, personal digital assistants, portable communication devices, portable media players, wearable electronics, etc. However, stresses of the components within the MEMS accelerometers and stresses that may result from assembling and packaging the MEMS accelerometers can affect the accuracy or precision of the information generated by the MEMS accelerometers.